


(Podfic) Solivagant

by Skellyrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyrox/pseuds/Skellyrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two halls out and Derek has made plans to dash in and out of his uncle’s room. A minute in. A minute out. After that he can leave. Maybe see a movie.</p>
<p>Derek finds Stiles instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Solivagant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solivagant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524886) by [onewithroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses). 



<http://soundcloud.com/skellyrox/solivagant>


End file.
